Abridged Kirby Episodes 45, 46: Halloween Special!
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: It's that spooky time of year again!  Time to dress up and steal candy from adults!  Or if that's not your thing, you can sit in your pj's in front of the computer and read this creepy tale of Kirby's first, and maybe last, Halloween!
1. Part 1

Abridged Kirby

Episodes 45-46: Halloween Special!

JadeDragonKnight

Part 1

It's another day in Dream Land. Even though it's in the middle of the summer, the villagers considered this a perfect time for some spirited Halloween scaring. Don't ask me why they're doing this during summer time; I'm not a Japanese expert that helped in the making of Kirby of the Stars! Anyway, this story begins….wait for it….NOW!

A soccer ball went flying through the air. Bun quickly ran under it and bumped it off his chest.

"I GOT IT!" one of the opponents called as she ran at Bun.

He took one step forward and the girl slid right past him. He ran away with the ball between his feet.

"Kirby, get him!"

"Piyo," Kirby replied to his teammate.

The pink blob ran up to Bun and kicked the ball away from him.

"Hey, get back here!"

Kirby ran faster as Bun neared. Bun aimed for the ball and kicked as hard as he could. Screaming puzzled him. His fears were confirmed when he saw that the ball didn't move.

"Whoops, Sis can you get Kirby?"

She sighed, closed her book, and got up. She went into the woods while the kids finished their game.

* * *

><p>"Kirby?" she yelled, "Kirby where are you?"<p>

She heard a moan. She went to the sound. She found Kirby passed out on a bush.

"Bun must have kicked you really hard," she mumbled to herself.

She picked him up. An eerie bird call distracted her attention. She looked around at the trees looming above her.

"This place gives me the creeps."

Fumu began to walk back where she came from. Animal calls sent a chill up her spine. Leaves began to rustle around her. Before she knew it, she had broken out in a sprint to the forest opening. Suddenly, a round mummy scarecrow thing flew in from above and its limps clanked together.

"AHHHH!"

Fumu collapsed on the ground in shock. Then she heard laughter coming from the woods. Some of the villagers came out.

"You should have seen your face!" one of them said.

"We got you good!"

"Hey, what happened to Kirby?" another one asked.

"Why you," Fumu growled as she got up, "What was that for?"

"Don't you know? It's Halloween."

"Uh, it's the middle of the freaking summer," Fumu replied.

"Seriously, did we scare Kirby to death?" the worried villager asked again.

"We know that, but we don't have a fall so we decided today would be Halloween."

"So what? Are we supposed to dress up like monsters and rob people of their candy?" Fumu asked.

"No, that's so American. We set up the forest like a haunted trail to freak you kids out."

"It'll start tonight. You don't have to come, but you'll be called a chicken!"

"I'll think about it," Fumu replied as she crossed her arms.

"Guys, I'm genuinely concerned of Kirby's health. Should we get a medic?"

* * *

><p>"Halloween?" Bun asked scratching his head. "But it's summertime."<p>

"That's what I said!" Fumu replied.

"Well, it might be fun," one of the other kids stated.

"Humph, I already planned to go in. I'm going to get that award at the end."

"You get an award too?"

"I bet it's a cheap piece of plastic," Bun added.

"Screw the award! Our dignities are at stake here!" Fumu objected.

"No, your dignity's at stake. You're the one that almost wet yourself in front of all the adults," Bun snickered.

"Well I'm going in. You guys can be the chickens," Fumu affirmed.

"Hey, I'm not a chicken!" Bun argued. "I'll go, but Kirby's coming too."

"Piyo," Kirby cheered.

"Well, I guess if Kirby's going then I'll go too," another kid said.

The sun suddenly went down and the stars popped out in the night sky.

"Huh, weird weather," Bun said.

"I guess it's time. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"You're majesty, I think you'll be interested in this," Escargon said.<p>

"What is it?" Dedede sighed from his lawn chair.

Two Waddle Dees stood next to him, fanning him with giant leaves.

"The villagers made a haunted trail in the forest for Halloween."

"In the middle of summer?"

"I think it's weird too, but I heard Kirby's going to walk the trail tonight."

"Sign me up!" Dedede exclaimed as he sat up. "I'll scare Kirby so bad he'll never set foot in Dream Land again."  
>"Aren't you shooting a bit too high?"<p>

"We're going to need a demon for this," Dedede said as he got up and ran into the throne room.

A short time later the TV came on and revealed Customer Service on the screen.

"Ah, your majesty, what can I help you with today?" the businessman asked.

"It's Halloween, and I need a really scary demon," Dedede said.

"Isn't it summer over there?"

"Yes, yes, we've already been over this," Escargon informed.

"Well, I'll help you once you pay your bill."

"Hold on, I'm not paying any bill," Dedede objected.

"Well then, until you pay it, STOP CALLING ME!"

The screen went black.

"He was no help," Dedede stated, "Looks like we'll have to make our own demon."

* * *

><p>The adults of the village stood in a crowd in front of the entrance to the forest trail. The kids approached in a small group.<p>

"Ok, we're here," Fumu announced.

"Great. Now all you have to do is get through the forest to the graveyard and dig up the Hero's Box," Curio explained.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Bun said.

Just then, a swarm of bats screeched and flew into the night sky. Wolf howls filled the air. The kids huddled together and shivered in fright.

"Hehe, so who's first?" an adult asked.

"Uh, well, um…"

"YOU! You said you really wanted to go in."

"Well, I d-didn't say it like that," the kid shrugged.

"Get in there!"

They pushed him to the entrance. He took a look at them over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and proceeded into the forest, disappearing from sight.

"Wow, what a brave kid," Bun said.

Just then, the shriek of a little girl escaped the forest. The kid came running out weeping. He cowered on the ground.

"A ghost came out of nowhere! It was scary!" he exclaimed.

Fumu faced palmed and said, "You were only in there for five seconds."

"What a wimp," Bun muttered.

"Alright, who's next?" an adult asked.

"Ok guys, let's go," Fumu stated.

"Piyo," Kirby cheered as they went in.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bun called after them.


	2. Part 2

Abridged Kirby

Episodes 45-46: Halloween Special!

JadeDragonKnight

Part 2

They walked close together in the darkness.

"Bun, don't cling on me," Fumu complained.

"Sorry," he said as he let go.

Kirby was merrily skipping along, humming a tune.

"Why can't you be calm and slightly gay like Kirby?" Fumu asked.

"Because, I'm watching out for-"

Suddenly, a round scarecrow dropped in from the darkness right in front of them.

"GHOSTS!" Bun screamed.

He wheeled around and ran away screaming.

"Oh no you don't!" Fumu yelled as she caught up to him and held him back.

"AH, it's got me! HELP!"

"Bun, it's me, and that ghost is just a prop the adults made to scare us," Fumu said.

He calmed down and turned back. He found Kirby happily swinging on it.

"Huh, guess you're right," Bun replied, his cheeks blushing.

"Let's keep going."

Kirby continued to swing on the prop. It swung too hard and slammed him into a tree. He moaned and peeled off, face-planting into the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chief Borun was walking down the trail. He stepped on a rope and a prop swung out in front of him. He was a bit startled, but he grinned.<p>

"Perfect."

He kept walking and tripped another wire. A ghost with a long tongue came into view.

"Perfect, just perfect."

He continued his inspection of the trail when he heard a noise. He turned to find nothing but darkness.

"Huh, that was weird," he mumbled.

Then, he heard something behind him. He turned suspiciously but still nothing.

"It must be my imagination."

Just then, a ghost with a tortured face appeared and moaned at him. He tilted his head and grinned.

"Just another prop I set up. Looks really good," he stated.

Then, his eyes narrowed.

"Wait, I don't remember setting this one up."

It wailed again. This time, he shuttered in sheer terror. The ghost lunged at him. He ran away screaming, "Ghost!"

The ghost laughed. It removed its face and revealed Escargon. Dedede came out of the bushes laughing.

"That was great. Wait until Kirby comes," Escargon stated.

"Yeah, I can already see the look on his face," Dedede sneered.

* * *

><p>Fumu, Bun, and Kirby continued on. Suddenly, a ghostly laughter echoed through the trees.<p>

"What was that?" Bun asked.

They heard it again.

"Maybe it's the mayor trying to scare us. Hey, stop squeezing my arm!"

"Sorry, geez."

They turned to Kirby who was laughing evilly.

"Dang it Kirby, knock it off," Fumu scolded.

"Piyo," he replied as they trudged forward.

Escargon and Dedede peered out from behind the bushes.

"They're not scared at all," the snail informed.

"Time for plan B," Dedede replied.

Kirby continued to hum a happy tune.

"Hey, maybe if the ghosts heard Kirby sing they'll get scared off," Bun suggested.

"I'd leave before the ghosts do," Fumu replied.

"Good point."

Just then, little blue flames appeared and danced around them.

"Oh no, those are spirits," Bun said, hiding behind Fumu.

She picked up a rock and said, "Watch this."

She threw it in a bush. A cry of pain responded.

"See, they're just trying to scare us. Come on."

When they left, Escargon came out with a fishing pole carrying a blue flame. A huge bump was on his head.

"That didn't work, and that really hurt," he whined.

"GRR, I will scare the living crap out of them, even if it takes all night!"

"And it will."

The kids kept walking. Just then, Bun froze and the color drained from his face.

"What's wrong?" Fumu asked.

"There's something pulling me," he stuttered, shaking like a leaf.

"Well, it was nice knowing you."

"Don't joke around like that! Get if off!"

Kirby went behind him and saw that his pants were snagged on a branch. He lifted it and Bun fell to the ground.

"What was it?"

"It was a branch you knucklehead."

"Piyo," Kirby agreed.

They kept walking. Then, they heard a ghostly moan. They stopped in their tracks.

"What is it now?" Bun asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting tired of this."

Bun looked back at his sister and froze.

"What?" she asked.

"S-s-s-sis, b-b-b-behind y-y-you," Bun pointed with a shaking finger.

Fumu swallowed hard and turned. To her horror, it was a ghost floating over her. The kids collapsed and cowered in fear. Kirby smiled at the ghost and jumped on it.

"Hey, get off me!"

"Huh?" they kids said in unison.

The rope snapped and the ghost fell to the ground. Kirby jumped off and titled his head at it.

"Dang it Kirby," Dedede mumbled behind a bush, "I'll have to do this myself."

The so called ghost retreated into the woods.

"That was weird," Bun said.

"I think they're finally running out of ideas," Fumu added.

* * *

><p>Escargon panted and removed the mask.<p>

"That was too close. I knew this wouldn't work on Kirby. Your majesty?"

He looked around. No one answered. Animal calls made him shiver.

"This is really creepy. Just keep calm, it's only the woods."

Just then, an owl swooped down at him. He took off running.

Meanwhile, King Dedede was looking through the trunk of his car.

"Hmm, what should I use to scare Kirby," he mumbled.

Then, a ghost loomed over the car and moaned, "Your majesty."

"AH!" Dedede screamed as he took out his mallet and beat the ghost in the head with it.

"Stop, it's Escargon!"

"What?"

The snail removed the costume with a bunch of bumps on his head.

"A curse on you," he moaned in pain.

"I hate ghosts!" Dedede shouted as he beat him again.

"Ow, stop it! What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, it's you. You startled me," the king sighed. He put his mallet away, strolled to the car and added, "I should have known. There are no such things as ghosts."

Suddenly, he froze at the sight of a cackling jack-o-lantern. It floated up to him and touched his nose.

He turned screaming "It's real!"

"What are you talking about?" the snail asked. He saw the pumpkin and ran after him shouting, "Don't leave me!"

The pumpkin crumbled and disappeared inside Kirby's mouth.

"Ha, serves them right," Fumu scoffed.

"Way to go Kirby," Bun said.

"Piyo!"

* * *

><p>Eventually, they made it to the edge of the forest. They came out to see the graveyard lying in front of them.<p>

"The forest was spooky, but this place gives me the creeps, day and night," Bun stated.

"Yeah me too."

Kirby ran up to one of the gravestones and pointed out an arrow on it.

"That's gotta be leading us to the treasure," Bun said.

Kirby ran in the direction of the arrow and stopped to point out another one. They followed all the arrows until they came to a mound of disturbed earth.

"It must be under there," Fumu informed.

They took up the convenient shovels and began digging. Then, they dug up a red box.

"That's it. We wouldn't have made it without you Kirby," Fumu said.

"Piyo," Kirby cheered as he opened the chest.

They gawked when they saw it was a badge with a cappy in a cape on it. Kirby picked it up and jumped for joy.

"It is a cheap piece of plastic!" Bun cried in anger.

"A little food is better than this," Fumu sighed.

"Well, at least Kirby likes it."

Kirby stopped cheering when he felt drops of rain on his face. They looked up to see that it started to rain.

"Ah, the badge is cursed! Get rid of it Kirby!"

Kirby scrambled around. Then he threw it back in the chest, picked up the chest, and flung it over the graves. It continued to rain.

"Guys, the badge wasn't cursed, the forecast called for rain," Fumu stated.

"Oh. I knew that."

They took cover under a tree as it rained harder.

"We can't walk back in this," Fumu sighed.

"You expect us to sleep with dead people?"

"No, don't say crap like that."

Lightening cracked through the sky as thunder followed. The wind picked up, blowing their hair back.

"Look over there," Bun pointed.

An old mansion was in the distance.

"Was that there before?" Bun asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well, we're lucky anyway. We'll take shelter for the night."

They hurried to the mansion. When they got to the door they pounded on it.

"Excuse us!" Fumu shouted, "Is anyone home?"

No response.

"Let me try," Bun said. He flung himself on the door and cried, "Help! We're being eaten by the undead!"

"I can't believe you," Fumu muttered.

Bun tried the handle and the door opened. They peered inside. It was dark and empty.

"I'm not going in there," Bun stated.

"Oh come on you chicken."

"I'm serious! I can feel a weird vibe coming from here. I won't go in."

"Well I will."

Fumu went in with the boys behind her. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew them out of the house. Fumu grabbed the door and Kirby, but Bun was flung onto the ground. He got up as the wind reversed and sucked Fumu and Kirby inside.

"Sis! Kirby!" he cried as he tried to force the handle up.

Fumu tried to open the door from the inside but it didn't budge.

"Bun, don't come in! Call for help!"

"Ok!"

He ran back into the rain. He dashed through the forest panting.

"Wait!"

Bun stopped and looked up at a tree branch. Two bright yellow eyes glared down at him. He screamed in fright.

"Bun, it's just me!" Meta Knight reassured.

"Oh, it's you. Wait, what are you doing in a tree?"

"…I don't know."

"Well get down here, I need your help!"

The knight jumped down from his perch. Upon landing, he slipped in a mud puddle and fell backwards.

"Ow, I meant to do that."

A sweat bead of embarrassment slid down Bun head.

"You have to come quick, it's-"

"Fumu and Kirby are trapped in a haunted house?" Meta Knight asked his hands pressed on the sides of his head.

"Uh, actually yes. It's at the edge of the graveyard."

"Come on!" he called as he grabbed Bun and dashed off.

* * *

><p>Fumu cowered by Kirby's side. He looked up at her in a worried face.<p>

"Don't worry Kirby. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Then, a purple light appeared. They looked up to see purple wisps approaching them. Fumu gawked as they came closer. They stopped in front of them and began to fuse together, forming the figure of a tall man with red eyes.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Piyo…"

The figure glared down at them and a whisper as clear as day came from it.

"_You're all going to die…"_

Then, it lunged.


	3. Part 3

Abridged Kirby

Episodes 45-46: Halloween Special!

JadeDragonKnight

Part 3

Fumu screamed as the ghost came at them. She ran away. Kirby watched her for a moment than ran after her. They took cover in another room.

Outside, Bun struggled to open the door.

"It…won't…open!"

"Bun, out of the way," Meta Knight said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Bun nodded and stepped aside. The knight drew his sword. He gave a battle cry as he brought the blade down on the door. It hit, but the weapon just vibrated violently. The wave traveled down the sword to his arm. He made a weird shaky voice as he shook. When the shock wave got to his feet, he lost his footing and fell. He sat up with a hand on his head.

"That felt weird," informed.

"No good?" Bun asked.

"Nope, that's one tough wooden door."

"That's strange. I thought blowing us out was odd, but it shouldn't be this tough."

"Wait, the house blew you out?"

"Yeah, and sucked Fumu and Kirby in."

Meta Knight's eyes turned red.

"This must be the work of Nightmare."

"I knew it."

"Cracking this door open will take the utmost of strength and cunning."

There was a pause. In a split second, Meta Knight was on the handle pulling at it.

"OPEN UP!" he gritted between his teeth.

Bun sighed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Fumu and Kirby looked around. It was a huge room with a winding staircase and a fire place. The walls were decorated with gargoyles. Then, the purple wisps came out of the wall behind them. They backed away in fear. Just then, the wisps surrounded a gargoyle and it came to life, screaming at them. They cried out and ran in the other direction. They ran up the twisted staircase. They ran and ran and ran and ran. Then Fumu stopped.<p>

"Kirby wait."

He stopped at the command.

"Something's not right about this place, even the staircase is strange."

Then, a bat swooped in screeching.

"Kirby, look out!"

The angry bat rammed into the puff ball and sent him tumbling down the stairs.

"Kirby!" Fumu shouted as she ran after him.

He hoped onto the railing and slid all the way down to the bottom. He slammed into an armored knight statue. He stared up at it. Then, the purple wisps emerged and crushed the arm holding the sword.

"Kirby!"

He jumped out of the way as the stone sword pierced the ground where he stood.

"This way!" Fumu said as they ran into another room.

As the door closed, they stared up at a monster skeleton looming over them. A distant laughter echoed through the room. To their horror, red liquid oozed out of the skeleton and pooled on the floor. Fumu looked down to see they were standing in blood. She took Kirby and ran up a set of stairs, blood splashing around from their movements. They ran into a room with lights streaming from it. As they locked themselves in, they realized the room was full of clocks. They had demons mounted on them and they thrashed about, making loud alarms, sirens, screeches, and bangs. Fumu and Kirby covered their ears from the intense noise.

* * *

><p>"I'M COMING GUYS!" Meta Knight called as he ran at the door, full force.<p>

He slammed into it with his side. The door didn't budge. He groaned and held the point of impact on his arm.

"In any case, that was pretty cool," Bun encouraged.

"There's gotta be another way in," the knight said.

He looked down and noticed a loose floor board. He glanced up at the overhang and grinned. He went to it and pried the whole board out. Then he went a few feet away from the front of the house. He picked up a rock and tucked it away. He took the end of the board and held it high.

"I hope you have a plan," Bun called.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna work," he reassured.

Meta Knight yelled as he ran toward the house. At the last second, he thrust the board into the ground and he pole-vaulted up onto the top of the overhang. Bun ran out from underneath to watch. He took out the rock as he dashed to window. He brought it down with a HI-YA! He continued to beat the glass with it.

"Why, won't, you, open?"

The rock crumbled in his hand. He threw it aside and grabbed hold of the window rim. He pulled up as hard as he could.

* * *

><p>Fumu and Kirby ran out of the clock room. She looked at her hands to see they were covered in the sticky red liquid.<p>

"I've had enough of this!"

She went to the nearest window. It was blinded by curtains.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Bun called.<p>

"No, this house is very stubborn!" Meta Knight replied from the roof.

He looked back at the window and crossed his arms.

"Not even a crack," he mumbled.

Suddenly, the inside curtains flew open and a face came into view.

"WAHH!" the face and Meta Knight screamed.

He slipped and tumbled down the roof. He flew off and landed head first into a bush, his feet dangling up.

"I'm ok," he reassured.

Just then, the board that was leaned up against the roof fell over, and the edge landed right on Meta Knight, between the feet. Bun winched at the sight.

"Now I'm not," he added in a high pitched groan.

The knight sunk into the bush out of sight. Bun sighed then turned when he heard something coming. He ducked behind the bush and waited. To his surprise, King Dedede and Escargon entered the scene.

"We can get out of the rain in there," the king explained.

"I'm going to take a hot shower," the attendant added.

"I didn't need to know that."

"Well I don't want you walking in on me."

"Good point."

Bun watched as they opened the door and strolled in. Meta Knight finally got up and stood next to him.

"I'm in pain," he moaned.

"Look, they got in easy," Bun pointed out.

As the door began to close, Meta Knight quickly drew his sword and threw it at the waning opening. It caught the door before it closed.

"OH! Total ownage!" the knight exclaimed.

They ran up to the porch.

"Ha! I did it! That's right, I got you open you stupid son of a-" he kicked the wall and cried out in pain, holding his foot.

"Quit fooling around, we got to get in there," Bun reminded him.

* * *

><p>Fumu rubbed the red liquid between her fingers.<p>

"It's just red paint," she explained, "I can't believe we were fooled by this!"

"Are you going to be alright your majesty?"

Fumu and Kirby peeked out from the door.

"I think I got a cold," Dedede replied, "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, I'm tired too," the snail added.

They went up a flight of stairs and disappeared.

"I knew they were behind this," Fumu mumbled.

"NO!"

They looked at the entrance.

"We're too late!" Meta Knight cried with sorrow. He pounded his fists on the ground and added, "They've been massacred!"

Fumu raised an eyebrow and took a look at herself. She was covered in the red paint.

"Meta Knight, it's ok, it's just paint," she said.

"Don't haunt me please!"

"SIR META KNIGHT!" Bun shouted, getting his attention, "They're not dead! It's paint not blood."

"Oooohhhhh," he said, getting up, "You're ok!"

"It's good to see you guys," Fumu said as Kirby jumped up and down next to her.


	4. Part 4

Abridged Kirby

Episodes 45-46: Halloween Special!

JadeDragonKnight

Part 4

They went up the stairs, following the sound of snoring. They peeked into the bedroom to find Dedede and Escargon sleeping peacefully. Meta Knight grinned mischievously under his mask and tapped his fingers together.

"I feel an evil plan coming," he whispered evilly.

Fumu raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you-"

"Shh, don't distract my genius."

They crept up to the bed side. Escargon lifted his head and looked at them, their eyes wide from fear of getting caught.

Then, Meta Knight circled his hands in the air and said, "Sleep, sleep."

Escargon lied back down and began snoring again. Meta Knight gave a thumbs-up to the others. Moments later, Dedede fell out of bed. When he went to get back in, Escargon and the sheet under him began floating. Dedede gawked in fear, unaware that Bun and Meta Knight were holding him up with a makeshift rope pulley.

"Demon," the king grumbled.

Meta Knight snickered quietly. Bun brought a finger to his mouth. The king reached for a broom.

"Away evil spirits!"

He began pounding on Escargon. They dropped the sheet as Dedede continued to beat the poor snail.

"Your majesty, STOP IT!"

Dedede stopped, puzzled. Escargon glared at him.

"I didn't think that was a broom at first," the attendant informed.

"What the-!" Dedede cried then began to beat him again. "What's wrong with you? I'm not gay!"

"I thought it was you mallet, geez!"

In the corner, Kirby and Fumu were holding some buckets with the red paint. They dumped it all over the arguing geezers.

"AH! It's blood! RUN!"

They scurried away. The pranksters came out of their hiding places.

"Am I awesome or what?" Meta Knight said.

The kids laughed.

* * *

><p>The light flickered on in the bathroom. Escargon approached the mirror, wiping the blood on his fingers.<p>

"Ugh, it's just red paint. How disgusting…"

He turned on the shower and jumped in. The paint began to wash off.

"Ah, that's better."

Just then, a figure crept up to the unsuspecting snail. It threw back the shower curtain. Escargon screamed. A hammer came down repeatedly. Dazed from the impacts, the attendant fell to the floor, taking the whole curtain with him. Dedede stood panting over him, clutching his hammer. He took a good look at the snail and perked up.

"Escargon is that really you?" the king asked.

"WHY THE FREAK DID YOU DO THAT?" Escargon shouted in rage.

"I thought you were a ghost!"

"I thought you were going to kill me!"

"I wouldn't, b-but t-t-that m-m-might."

A blood covered ghost flew towards them. Its horrible laughter echoed in their ears. They huddled together, shaking violently. It swooped down on them.

"Let's get out of here!"

They dashed down the hall and disappeared. The ghost perched on the edge of the shower. Then, it removed the sheet, revealing Kirby with two flashlights. The kids and Meta Knight appeared at the doorway.

"Ok, that was pretty clever Fumu," Meta Knight stated.

"Told you I meant business," Fumu replied.

"Nice job Kirby," Bun said.

"Piyo, piyo!"

Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargon were running through the whole house screaming. They came up to a set of downward stairs, but they didn't notice until it was too late. They rolled head over heels all the way down to the basement. The floor leveled out and they finally stopped tumbling. They sat up in pain.

"At least we're safe," Escargon moaned.

They took a look at the room and were horrified. There was a platform in the middle surrounded by lit candles. There was a knife stained red at the corner of the table.

"AH! It's a sacrifice chamber!" the king shouted.

"Get us out of here!"

A TV in the corner lit up.

"Whoa, slow down there!" the TV said.

"Huh?"

"Looks like you two are really in a pickle," Customer Service chuckled.

"Why you! What's the meaning of this?" Dedede complained.

"We set up this mansion to capture Kirby," the man replied.

"Oh, you set up a mansion, but you won't give us a ghost!" Escargon confirmed.

"I think this plan is so much better, don't you agree?"

"Whatever," the king scoffed, "What's your plan anyway?"

"Just get Kirby to stand on that platform there and we'll take care of the rest."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I'm so glad you asked. You see, you're going to be the bait."

"What?" Dedede asked.

He looked at the shackles on the wall and knew what his role was.

* * *

><p>A cry echoed through the whole house. The kids and Meta Knight stopped trying to open the door to listen.<p>

"Uh oh, that was Dedede's voice," Bun said.

"Ah forget him. He's just trying to trick us," Fumu replied.

"Help me!" cried the voice.

"Sounds serious," Meta Knight added.

"Fine, we'll help him," Fumu stated.

"It sounded like it came from the basement."

They hurried down the stairs. About halfway down, they found a video camera on one of the steps.

"Look, what's this doing here?" Bun said, picking up the camera.

"How should I know? Play the tape," Fumu replied.

Bun opened the side screen and pressed play. The camera showed Dedede going down the stairs.

"Look, it's Dedede. Escargon must be filming."

"_Let's go back your majesty."_

"_Come on you chicken. It's not that scary."_

"Ugh, this is boring," Meta Knight sighed, "Fast forward."

Bun fast forwarded a bit. Then, a scene of a screaming Dedede flashed in the screen.

"Stop! Go back a bit," Fumu said.

They went back to see Dedede in shackles on the wall, covered in blood. A candle lit platform was in front of him.

"_This is painful. Escargon, make sure the kids get out ok. I'm done for."_

"_Your majesty…"_

"_Farewell."_

The tape ended in static.

"Oh my God!" Bun exclaimed.

"We gotta help him," Fumu said.

The kids handed Meta Knight the camera then raced down the stairs.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he called.

It was too late for them to answer. He sighed and replayed the tape.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Escargon was painting more red paint on the king.<p>

"Hehe, this is genius. Kirby won't suspect a thing," Escargon chuckled.

"My acting skills are amazing," the king boasted, "Once he steps on the platform…"

"We'll never see him again."

They both laughed. After the snail was done with the paint, he hid himself in the corner and waited for the kids to arrive. Dedede shifted a bit.

"I'm getting tired of holding this pose," he moaned.

He began to sweat. The paint softened and oozed down his face. It went into his eyes.

"Huh? The world's gone red! Help me!"

They kids heard him in the hall.

"This way," Fumu said.

They rushed into the room and saw Dedede hanging on the wall.

"Ok, I didn't need to see that," Bun said, grossed out.

"Dedede, are you ok?"

"You're late! Get me down from here!"

"He sounds lively," Bun muttered.

"Something fishy," Fumu quietly replied.

"Hurry up and save me Kirby!"

The pink puff ran up to the platform. Just then, the door burst open.

"Wait," Meta Knight cried, before the door bounced back and slammed shut on him.

He opened it again, staggering side to side.

"It's a trap," he slurred.

The knight threw his sword at Kirby, who was now jumping above the platform. The blade slammed into him, knocking him out of the way of the static cascading from the ceiling.

"Did it work?" Dedede asked.

The screen came on and Customer Service replied, "No, it was a failure. Plan B, I'll send in a demon."

"It was Nightmare all along," Bun stated.

"What a dirty trick," Fumu added.

The platform flashed with electricity again and a demon appeared. It was a short creature with a skull for a head. It growled and banged two bones together.

"Escargon, get me down!" Dedede shouted.

"Yes sir!" the snail replied as he raced over and began fiddling with the lock.

Kirby got into his battle stance. The bone demon threw the two bones at him. They hit and Kirby slammed into the floor. The demon caught the bones and threw them again. Kirby was hurled across the room.

"Hurry up!" Dedede cried.

The chains unlocked.

"Got it!" the snail said.

The king fell on him and the force knocked the demon off the stand.

"Now Kirby! Inhale it!" Fumu shouted.

Kirby jumped up and began inhaling air. The demon threw one of its weapons. Kirby sucked it in and jumped in the air. He waited to transform, but nothing came. He looked at the ground then fell, spitting out the bone.

"Oh no, he can't copy?" Bun asked.

"That demon doesn't have any abilities," Meta Knight explained, "There's no use inhaling it."

"Why can't you say this stuff sooner?" Fumu shouted.

"I wanted to see if he would become Bone Kirby! That would've been cool."

The king and the attendant began to sneak away as Kirby was getting beaten.

"Kirby, hang on," Fumu yelled.

"This isn't good," Meta Knight muttered.

He looked around and saw a flaming torch on the wall. He went to it and took it down.

"Kirby, use this!" he shouted as he threw it at him.

Kirby sucked it up and transformed.

"Yeah, Fire Kirby," Bun cheered.

He took a deep breath and blew out a mighty inferno on the demon. The demon burned to a crisp and collapsed.

Fumu turned to Meta Knight and said, "You're on fire today."

"Well, you know me," he replied.

Just then, the glove that was holding the torch caught on fire.

"Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" he cried as he shook his hand around.

They looked up to see the whole room was on fire.

"We have to get out of here!" Bun said.

"Right."

They quickly ran up the stairs. Dedede and Escargon looked questionably at each other. Then, a flame sprang up in front of them and they started to panic. As the kids ran up the stairs, a huge wall of flame was shooting up from the basement. Meta Knight was in the back. He looked behind while he was running and saw the flames licking at him.

"I've had enough of this crazy house!" he screamed as he ran faster.

They got to the main floor and raced for the door that had been burned down. Flames engulfed the mansion around them and threatened to catch them. (Imagine this next part in slow motion). The doorway was so close yet seemed too far away to make it. Hearing explosions behind them, Meta Knight leapt up to grab the kids. A huge burst of flames pushed they out of the door. (End slow motion). They tumbled across the ground, rain sprinkling their faces. The knight lied on his back panting.

"At least it's still raining," he stated.

"That was too close," Fumu sighed.

"Piyo."

"Hey, what about Dedede and Escargon?" Bun asked.

"Eh, they'll be fine," Meta Knight replied.

They stood up and watched the evil mansion burn down. It crumbled into a charcoaled hemp. Once the flames settled, the rain stopped and the sun rose over the distant mountains. The front door that was somehow still standing opened. Dedede and Escargon walked through as it crumbled. They collapsed on the stone steps and began snoring.

"See, happy ending. Let's go home now," Meta Knight stated.

"Wait, where's Kirby?" Bun asked.

They looked around then Fumu pointed to a nearby tree. Kirby was sleeping peacefully underneath it. Seeing him in slumber, the two kids yawned. They absently leaned on each other's backs and slid to the ground, fast asleep. Meta Knight raised an eyebrow. He glanced at all the sleeping faces. Then, he shrugged, lied back on the ground and drifted to sleep. A star closed in a Kirby and blinked to black.

THE END

And Happy Halloween!

REVIEW TIME!


End file.
